


Everything You Wish For

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small quiet moment away from the crowd at Damian's birthday party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Wish For

Damian leaned against the balconies railing, and took a sip of champagne from the glass he had stolen off a tray before he ducked out the doors. The sound of the party was muted now, the shrill laughter and the obnoxious music barely a murmur of sound.

“Looks like I wasn't the only one who needed to escape.”

Damian turned to see Stephanie step out of the shadows. Her evening gown was her preferred shade of eggplant purple, Tim must have chosen it for her, Dick wouldn't have remembered her color and Jason's tastes ran far trashier. “Are you not enjoying the party, Stephanie?”

“You're joking right? All those stuck up, hoity-toity, rich people in one room. When they're not boring me to death they're all busy looking down their noses at me. If it wasn't your birthday I would have stayed home.” Stephanie leaned back against the railing next to Damian. “Tell me these snobs at least give good presents. You get everything you wish for?”

Now was his chance. A perfect opportunity to confess his affection and ask for a kiss to make his evening perfect. But looking at her smiling face it was impossible to imagine her ever treating him like anything but the bratty 10-year-old he had been when the first met. He turned to look back out into the night. “They give wonderful presents. Of course there are things that money can't buy.”

“Yeah try telling any of them that,” Stephanie scoffed. “I'm glad to hear you think so, though. 'Cause I haven't given you your gift yet.”

“You didn't have to get me a present Stephanie. I'm just happy you came to the party.” Damian turned to smile at her. Her company was worth more than all of the other guests combined.

“Ah, little D, that's sweet.” She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss was brief, chaste, and perfect. Stephanie pulled back and rubbed her nose against his. “Happy birthday.” She pressed a small piece of paper into his hand and turned to walk back towards the party. “I'll see you at the real party later.”

“Later.” Damian called after her. He looked down at the paper in his hand. It was tickets to the symphony and a note from Stephanie. 'Pick me up at 6 we'll grab dinner.' Damian smiled as he walked back into the party. A first kiss and a date with Stephanie, It was everything he had ever wished for.


End file.
